Into the Woods
by Kendarrr
Summary: Glee club goes camping and Quinn and Rachel share a tent. That can never be good. G!P Quinn.


**_No surprise angst this time. I promise. I swear on Lea Michele's legs._**

**_Written with Steph theducksinthehat. Awww yeah._**

* * *

Whoever came up with the idea to go camping as a glee bonding experience was a fool, Rachel thought as she jumped out of the bus with her backpack hoisted on her shoulder, her other knapsack in her grip. Rachel was never one for the outdoors, always preferring hotels over tents, and who can forget the indoor plumbing? With a sigh, Rachel followed after Mr. Schuester who led them along a beaten path towards a clearing they get to call their camp site.

As Mr. Schue assigned their roles, with Rachel being assigned to start the fire, she gawked at the teacher with the large box of matches and a log. Instead of whining for everyone to hear, Rachel went up to Quinn. "Quiiiiiinn." She whined. "I don't know how to start a fire." Rachel said with pout. "Help me?"

Quinn was excited for the camping trip with the glee club. She'd been camping all the time when she was younger, and knew the woods they were in like the back of her hand. She hopped off the bus just behind Rachel, knowing she didn't like the outdoors at all.

After taking a deep breath of the very clean air, she walked to where she wanted to pitch hers and Rachel's tent. She set to doing that when she heard Rachel whining her name just behind her. "Racheeeeeel." she whined right back. "Okay."

She took the matched from Rachel and the log. "He only gave you this log?" she huffed and ventured out into the woods to get something to start the fire a little better. "Alright." she crouched by the small hole in the ground she made for the embers. "Let's get this bad boy started." she said to Rachel with a wink.

Rachel beamed up at Quinn and handed over her supplies. "Well, he said I could get it started with just one, but I guess we can go get some more wood." She watched as Quinn moved like she knew what she was doing exactly. "You're a professional at this, aren't you?" Rachel asked. She crouched beside Quinn and was in awe as the fire started to increase. "We did it!"

Quinn smiled and nudged Rachel gently as she started the fire, adding more tender as the fire grew. "I kinda am." she put a ring of rocks around the fire. "Good job, Rae." she kissed the tip of her nose and went back to pitching the tent.

Rachel watched the fire proudly before reporting to Mr. Schue about the fire. She escaped him before he made her do anything else and went back to Quinn, hoping to help her set up their tent. "Need any help?"

Quinn was tying off the last rope as Rachel walked up and asked if she needed help. "Nope. All done. There's enough room to stand in there. I know you don't like camping, so I got the best and biggest tent." she said with a proud smile.

Rachel beamed at Quinn and hugged her tightly before barging inside the tent. "Woah. There's enough room for me to jump!" She stuck her head out and grinned at Quinn. "You didn't have to get the biggest." Rachel said, but she grabbed her knapsack and set them inside the tent. "I mean, if you're going to be here to keep me warm anyway, you could've gotten the smallest tent. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

Quinn smiled and watched Rachel jump around the tent then poke her head out. "I know how you like big things.." she said with a sly wink. "I'll be there to keep you warm anyway, Rae."

Rachel gasped and playfully swatted Quinn's stomach. "Quinn! Don't be crass." She chastised her, but wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to pull her down for a kiss anyway.

Outside, everyone was being assembled, so Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hand and pulled her towards the center, where their fire was crackling along. Mr. Schue outlined what they needed to do, such as assign people who need to make lunch, who would clean up, and other chores. Rachel got assigned to preparing the food, and so she started helping Brittany peel the potatoes.

Quinn laughed and kissed her back. "What? You're dating a girl with a very large..you know." she grinned and kept close to Rachel. Mr Shue assigned her to clean up, she she stayed by Rachel as she peeled potatoes.

She kept a close eye on Brittany as she snaked her arms around Rachel's waist. "I could totally think of a much better thing to be using those hands for right now." Quinn whispered low into her ear.

Rachel was finishing with the remaining potatoes when Quinn murmured in her ear. "Quinn..." She said in a warning tone. "As much as I would love to, not in front of everybody." Rachel then started chopping the potatoes and brought them to the pot by the fire. She went back to Quinn and sat on her lap, now that there wasn't anything left for her to do. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and nuzzled the side of her face.

Quinn smiled and watched Rachel finish what she was doing before sitting in her lap. "You're adorable, you know that?" she whispered so no one could hear them. "Completely and totally."

Rachel buried her face against Quinn's neck as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "No. I don't know that." She kissed Quinn's neck a few times before moving to her lips. "I think you're completely and totally biased though."

Quinn tilted her neck slightly as Rachel kissed her there. "Nah." she kissed her back and rubbed her hips slowly. "You're adorable and you better get used to it."

Rachel smiled and sucked on Quinn's pulse point. She was getting addicted to the taste of Quinn's skin when Kurt called everyone to eat. Rachel pulled back with a groan and licked her lips at the sight of the reddening patch of skin that peeked out from Quinn's shirt. "Let's eat." Rachel said, getting off Quinn's lap to pull her towards the two picnic tables that were joined together so that the entire glee club would fit.

Quinn groaned and gripped Rachel's hips as she sucked on her neck. "Fuck, Rae.." she bit her lower lip and let out a groan when they were called to eat. "Worst timing ever." she huffed and walked to the table with Rachel.

Rachel rubbed the small of Quinn's back as an apology for working her up. She served Quinn's plate first, and then hers. They ate quickly, so that they would have enough time to hike up the mountain and back. Once they were finished, Rachel sat back and watched as the others who didn't have to prepare the meal wash and clean everything up.

When Quinn finished eating, she cleaned up quickly and made her way over to Rachel. "You ready for this hike?"

Rachel bit her lip, slightly in apprehension. "I'm not sure. It's just walking, isn't it? I think I'll be fine." She got up and with her hand in Quinn's, they followed the glee club along the trail. Every time Rachel saw a tree root that was in the way of the path, her hand tightened around Quinn's. She didn't want to trip.

Quinn nodded "It's just walking." she laced her fingers with Rachel's as they started walking. Her eyes looked down at their hands as Rachel squeezed it after every tree they passed. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I don't want to trip and sprain my ankle." Rachel said softly. "I might be just overreacting but what if I never dance the same way again, Quinn?" She asked, the distress in her voice rising.

Quinn smiled softly and let go of Rachel's hand. She walked slightly ahead and dipped down a little. "Hop on, hot stuff."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, her hand on Quinn's back. "What if I'm too heavy for you?"

"You're not heavy, Rae. I toss you around all the time."

"True." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hopped on her back, a wide smile on her face. She rested her chin on Quinn' shoulder. "Be careful you don't trip." She said, and then nuzzled the nape of her neck as they continued the hike.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's knees to hold her tight to her body. "I won't, babe." she smiled as Rachel nuzzled her neck as she started to walk. After about an hour of walking, they finally reached the campsite. "Home sweet home."

Rachel got off Quinn just as she looked overhead. Clouds were forming, and the breeze smelled of rain. Their dinner was the leftovers from lunch and just as soon as they finished clearing everything up, they gathered around the campfire to sing songs and tell scary stories, during which Rachel kept her face buried against Quinn's arm.

Quinn smiled as Rachel buried her face in her arm as they told a scary story. "It's okay." she put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and brought her close. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Rachel said, smiling up at Quinn as she rested her head on her shoulders. They told a few more stories, sang a few songs, until it was time for bed. Rachel said goodnight to her friends and pulled Quinn into their tent. Rachel stripped down to a pair of pink booty shorts and a baggy sweater and settled into her sleeping bag. "Quiiiiinn," she whined. "Hurry. 'm cold."

Quinn rubbed Rachel's shoulder as they told another story. Once everyone went to their tents, she followed behind Rachel and stripped down to just her boxers and a bra. "Are you cold, baby?" she said with a smirk. "Cause I mean, I could warm you up a little."

Rachel peeked out at Quinn from her sleeping bag. "Yes please." She husked, pushing her sleeping bag off as she sat up. "Warm me up lots."

Quinn got down on her hands and knees, slowly crawling towards Rachel until she reached her lips. "How do you want me to warm you up?" she asked quietly against her lips.

Rachel's eyelids fluttered shut as she felt Quinn's lips against hers. "I hope it would involve you getting naked in this sleeping bag with me, baby."

Quinn smirked and spread the blankets out under them. "I think we're going to need a little more room." she kissed up and down Rachel's neck as she stripped Rachel down to nothing. Her eyes ran all over Rachel's body, a low hum coming from her throat. "Sexy."

Rachel swallowed hard as Quinn stripped her. The sounds from the woods and the fact that they are within earshot of their friends made her heart rate pick up. "Quinn..." She murmured as she squirmed in her seat, her skin getting warmer as she stared. "Please."

Quinn felt Rachel's body heat rising and smirked. "Please what, baby?" she said low into her ear, her tongue peeking out to lick the shell.

Rachel shivered and gripped the back of Quinn's neck. "Fuck me." She whispered, lips never leaving Quinn's lips. Her hand crept lower to the front of Quinn's boxers. "Now."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at how rushy Rachel was being. "Someone's eager." she tugged her boxers down enough to free her erection. Grabbing the base of her cock, she circled Rachel's clit with the tip.

Rachel bit her knuckles as soon as Quinn's cock sprang out of her boxers. She spread her legs as wide as she could and tensed when Quinn's cock rubbed her clit. "Fuck..." Rachel's nails dug into the skin of Quinn's shoulders. "Stop teasing me." She hissed, her ankles digging into Quinn's ass. Outside, it was starting to drizzle and within seconds, rain was falling hard over their tent. "Put your dick inside me, Quinn."

Quinn moaned at the words Rachel chose. She was never this crass unless she was really turned on. "You got it." she dipped her head and connected their lips just as she slid inside Rachel. Quinn pressed her hips against Rachel's as she bottomed out. "Fuck.."

Rachel gasped and gripped Quinn's shoulders tighter as her pussy was stretched out by her thick cock. "Oh god, yes..." She whimpered, her legs wrapping around Quinn's waist to prevent her from moving. "That feels so amazing." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes as she nibbled on her lower lip. "You feel so amazing." She used her pussy muscles to massage Quinn's cock inside her.

Quinn put her hands in Rachel's hair, her elbows resting on either side of her head. "So do you, baby." she whispered against her lips as she felt Rachel's muscles clenching and massaging her cock. She kissed Rachel's slowly as she pulled her hips back and drove them forward, the sound of their skin meeting ringing through the tent, but masked by the rain.

Kissing Quinn back, Rachel's hands roamed her back and her neck, her nails grazing the shape of Quinn's ear in the darkness of their tent. Rachel arched taut, the feeling of Quinn's cock driving inside her tight pussy always made her weak and breathless. "Oh my god..." She gasped, her teeth sinking into Quinn's bottom lip. "That's it, fuck me." Rachel husked while kissing along Quinn's defined jaw to bite her ear.

Quinn's cock twitched inside Rachel as she bit into her ear. "Holy shit.. Baby.." she whined into her ear as she sped up the pace of her hips. "If you keep talking like that I won't last long.."

Rachel smirked and licked the shell of Quinn's ear. "I love how your thick cock is stretching me right now." Her voice was low and throaty as she spoke. "Do you like my tight pussy, baby?" She squeezed her muscles around her cock and moaned deeply. "If I c-could help it, I'd always have you inside me.. I feel so empty without you, Quinn." Rachel pulled back and stared into her hazel eyes. "Take me, baby."

Quinn moaned deeply at the way Rachel was talking. It never failed to turn her on. "Fuck." she reached down and gripped Rachel's ass as she slammed her cock into her pussy. "Take it." Quinn growled into her ear.

Rachel groaned loudly, but immediately clamped her hand over her mouth in fear that her friends would hear her. "Fuck..." She whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. Rachel whimpered and tried her hardest not to make any noise. "Harder..." She whined softly.

Quinn bit her lip to keep from making any noise. When she heard the loud whimpers coming from Rachel, she pulled out and flipped Rachel's over onto her stomach. She pushed back into her and laid flush against her back as her hand covered her mouth. "Can't have you waking anyone up now can we?"

The change in position made Rachel moan louder. With Quinn's hand clamped over her mouth, Rachel got wetter. "Mmmmph..." Rachel whimpered, her nails digging into the sleeping bag. She rutted back against Quinn desperately, wanting to come.

Quinn smirked and bit into Rachel's neck. She reached her free hand down and started to circle her clit quickly.

At the touch of Quinn's fingers against Rachel's throbbing clit, Rachel arched and moaned, soaking Quinn's cock with come. "Mmmm!" She screamed, muffled by Quinn's hand. "Mmmh.." Rachel sighed, slumping on the sleeping bag, her ass raised up and grinding against Quinn's still-hard dick.

Quinn grunted softly at the feeling of Rachel's walls clamping around her. "That's it, baby.." she kissed the nape of her neck as she slumped onto the sleeping bag. "Still want more, baby?" she asked with a sharp thrust of her hips.

Rachel whimpered and pushed her ass back, tugging Quinn's hand off her mouth so she could speak. "Until you fill me with your come. Please, Quinn. I want to feel it. I want to feel you shoot inside me."

Quinn smirked and put her hand back over Rachel's mouth as she started to pound into her. After a few rough thrusts, she pushed in to the hilt and came deep inside Rachel's pussy, her cock twitching with every spurt of come that splashed into her.

The feeling of Quinn's come flooding her pussy made Rachel melt into the sleeping bag with a whimper. She rutted back a few times before collapsing completely. "Mmmmm..." She groaned, their combined wetness pooling down her thighs.

Quinn pulled out slowly and kissed down Rachel's back. She put her hands on her hips and pulled them up so Rachel was resting on her knees so she didn't get the sleeping bag wet. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's ass and spread her open. "Fuck, baby.." she moaned low as she ran her tongue through Rachel's folds, tasting their combined come.

Rachel squeaked when she felt Quinn's tongue prodding her folds, licking up their combined come. "Oh god, Quinn..." She whimpered, biting her knuckles hard to muffle her insistent moans. "Fuck..." Rachel pushed her ass back to grind against Quinn's mouth. "S-stop... I can't..."

Quinn bit into the soft flesh of Rachel's ass as she asked her to stop. "Are you sure you want me to stop, baby?"

Rachel whimpered. "Y-yes..." She said, turning back to plead with Quinn. "I'm sore, baby."

Quinn nodded and turned Rachel over, pulling the blankets over them as they laid on the sleeping bag. She wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind as she reached down to tug her boxers up just in case someone decided to barge into the tent in the morning.

Rachel sighed in contentment, her fingers locking with Quinn's against her stomach. "I love you, baby." She whispered softly, the rain still pattering away against the roof of their tent.

Quinn smiled and played with her fingers. "I love you, too, baby."

The following morning, when Rachel peeked her head out of their tent, hair disheveled and in a pair of sweatpants and Quinn's sweater, some of the glee club members were already preparing breakfast. As Santana passed by their tent, she made a smirking remark about having a good night's sleep. Rachel blushed but said nothing.

She stepped out and walked toward the fire in search for coffee. Rachel noticed that whenever she looked up at say, Mercedes or Mike, they quickly darted their eyes away. Confused, Rachel sat beside Quinn. "Did I do something wrong?"

Quinn leaned into Rachel as she sat next to her. When she heard Rachel's question, she placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I think they heard you screaming last night, babe."

Rachel's face reddened. "Oh my god... Please kill me now." She whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

Quinn laughed softly and buried her face in Rachel's neck. "It's okay, baby."

"B-but they heard me... Last night.. I—You..." Rachel spluttered before finally giving up. "We're not having sex tonight." She said with an air of finality, before sipping her coffee.

Quinn smiled against her neck. "You know you can't resist the Fabray charm, babe." she rubbed high on Rachel's thigh and kissed the sweet spot just under her ear.

Rachel sighed and turned her neck to peck Quinn's mouth. "We'll see." She hummed.

Quinn smiled as Rachel caved a little. "Yes we will."


End file.
